Percy the alpha
by sonoftheblack
Summary: 1 year after the Giant war. Percy is cheated on by Annabeth han he runs of and promises himself to never come back. Now, 100 years after he has to come back to camp with his group of wolves and werewolves as a alpha.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRSTFANFIC SO MY NICE TO THE STORY**

**DISCLAIM: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**CHAPTER 1: FLASHBACK**

**PERCY POV**

It had been a year since we won against the Giants and Gaia. 6 months ago I found out that Annabeth was with another of Poseidon's children (after the war, the big three startet to have more children). 2 weeks ago I became a werewolf.

~FLASHBACK~

We had just bet the Titans and we were in the throne room on Olympos. "My brave heroes" Zeus said "We will give you all immortality for your actions" he took a brake "We will also make you the champions of the Olympians that will have as there champions.". The 14 Olympians (Hestia and Hades got places after the Titan war.) stood up "I want them all as my" Hestia said, "I want Percy and girls since Percy is one of the only guys I've ever liked" Artemis said. I had two marks on my arm "Can not we just give marks to the istede we want to stand up and tell them" Hades said. I looked down at my arms and saw the 14 Olympians their marks on them. "Cool" I thought, "Now I really just back to camp and sleep for a week"

6 MONTHS LATER

I just come back from a quest for Atheana to be allowed to marry Annabeth because she would have blown me to pieces if I did not do this quest for her. I went down to the beach when I come back to camp When I came down to the beach I saw my half brother Jose kissing some girl probably an Aphrodite girl. But then Jose said "Annabeth why not just dump Percy and be with me instead, I'm so much better than him." The thing about Jose is that he thinks he's so much better than everyone else, that he is, when he had three Hellhounds after themselves. I ran to help him and took out all three while screaming like a little girl, when I had brought them out, he ran to the camp and shouted, look at me I took out three Hellhounds on your own. After it had all the camp hold me back, all except Thalia, Nico, Grover, Annabeth, and strange enough Clarisse, but Clarisse was duped by Jose to believe that I ruined Spyde her, Thalia was with the hunters and Nico was ambassador to Hades as he was very much in the underworld, so I just had Annabeth left. Annabeth said "I will when he comes back" they startet to kiss more.I walked over to them "Annabeth, what the hell are you doing?" I asked "Percy, there is not as it seems." "Ohh so you're not making out with Jose" I said, tense and angry. "You're right for each other." the last thing I said before I am I sent a monster wave at them and ran.

the next week was terrible no one would talk to me after Jose and Annabeth had told everyone that I had cheated on her and tried to kill them when he saw them together even if they had turned up so everyone had begun to hate myself most hated me before ..

I made it no more and ran away from the camp and gave myself a promise never to return

THALIA POV

We had just arrived at the camp when I saw Anna Beth "My Lady, may I go?" I asked. "Just go." answered Artemis. I ran to Annabeth "Sup?" I asked her. She replied, "Why should I tell you?" she said sourly. "There is no reason for you to be a bitch." I said back, "What did you call me?" she said furiously "You want a fight?" "Just tell me where Percy is so I'll leave you alone," I said annoyed "He ran away a few days ago." she said indifferently, "What, and you do not look for him or something?" I shouted to her, "Who cares about Percy, we have Jose now and he is so much better.".

I ran to Artemis "Can I go to look for Percy?" Artemis said, "Are Percy gone. Simply drag along, send an Iris message if we have gone before you find him" I ran away. When I got to the border, I sent an IM to Nico who sat in his room "Thalia, what is it?" he asked. "Percy is gone, I'm going to find him, will you join us?" "Wait five minutes and I'll come"

**5 MONTHS LATER**

**PERCY POV**

I screamed in pain after one of the biggest wolf I had seen had bitten me in the side, and it was huge as big as a horse. But the weirdest thing was afterwards when this wolf was transformed into a human. He came up to me "I did not mean it, I I'll take you to the camp" "what camp?" I asked, "Camp and the camp is more like a tent space for people so us." he replied, "What do you mean?" I asked "Since I bet you are one of us. A werewolf. My name is Shadow by the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**2. CHAPTER UP**

**DISCLAIM: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

**CHAPTER 2: THE PACK**

**PERCY POV**

It was now 10 years since I became a werewolf werewolves we were 17 and 20 regular wolves in the pack was the Jack alpha, the beta was Shadow when I came in, but Jack was tired of being alpha as Shadow was alpha now and I had been beta, I was the youngest in the pack, since werewolves were immortal as the hunters, we could just die in battle, something we were not so often since there were so many werewolves left, it was Lycaon, the U.S. and five or six others in the U.S. and Canada.

We spent the days to train, eat, sleep and play with each other, the years passed and suddenly one day when I, Jenna and Billy hunt, we discovered someone I never thought I'd see again, there was Thalia, Nico, Grover and some more hunters of Artemis. "We go to the right and hope they do not notice us." I told Billy and Jenna. "Can not you just do that stuff and your scare them away?" Jenna said, "They are in our area after all.". Yeah that stuff is that I can shadow travel, make it thunder and lightning crack down, recheck the water and get my fur into flames after I was chapmion of the gods I got the capabilities. "No, we will not pay attention and they'll just think I'm a monster and then send Artemis here." I said back. "We come back and get them to go so we can be at peace." Actually I was just not ready to face them again. We changed into wolves and ran back.

**THALIA POV**

We had been looking for Percy for 10 years now. Not now that it had happened so much since he disappeared, only that they had an annual meeting about Percy and Jose had gained immortality, he and Annabeth were some big bastards. But back to the point we had not found a trace of Percy and it went not IM him either so it was as if he had vanished from the earth's surface. "Thalia, THALIA!" Nico shouted, "What, what is it?" I said confused back. "What shall we do now?" Grover said, "We can ..." Zoey started (one of the hunters) "Shh" I whispered "send Artemis here." I heard a voice say "We come back and get them to go so we can pray that peace." continued the voice. "What was that?" asked Phoebe (she is still in the hunters). "I do not know, but I do not think it was good" I replied, "I think we should tell the gods at once." "Why would we do that?" asked Nico. "Because they talked about Artemis and get them to go so I think it has something to do with us." "I encounter Thalia in this case, we should speak to the gods." said Grover not full so enthusiastic. "We've been looking for Percy for 10 years, I do not think we're going to find him, but he will be found or Artemis is looking for him."

**PERCY POV**

We run to the camp "Where is Alpha?" I asked Derek "He's in the house." he replied, "Thanks." I walked in and saw Alpha where "What's that?" he asked "The hunters are here, they are 150 meters to the west."

**sorry it is a little short, but i wanted to stop it there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIM: I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

**CHAPTER 3: BACK TO CAMP 1**

**PERCY POV**

Shadow went out to the others "Listen up puppies. The hunters are comming, and we need to hid so everybody turn to wolfs run around in groups and came back in 2 days" he said loud. "Beta you goes with me" he said to me. We turned and started to run. The wolves and werewolfs started to run off. "We go right away.". "What do we do now?" I asked "We hid, we hunt and we live on in peace." he answered "Lets go then." I said back.

**THALIA POV**

We went to New York and to the Empire State Building. It should be the annual meeting in the morning and we had not been able to find out what the voice was so we'd talked about it with Artemis. We went in and said to the guy in the lobby "the key to the 600th floor, now!" I said, "There is no 600th floor." "We can not come too late to the meeting, SO. LET. US. IN!" I said in my scariest voice. He threw the key to us. We walked toward the elevator.

**90 years later**

**PERCY POV**

I am now alpha after Shadow decided to try to live like a normal human being for 10 years. But life went on, there was still talk about him in the group. We had received 7 new werewolf in the wolf pack. It was a normal day when it happened. We had to go back to camp half blood.

**1 day before**

We sat and ate and was joking with each other, it was that kind of day it was nice to be the alpha in the group. But then we heard Billy yell out in pain. Jenna shouted "Billy, Where are you?" "HELP!" cried Billy. I ran towards the voice, and there was Billy in a pool of blood and was of Lycaon, I changedto wolf and jumped on him I bit at his neck, but he turned away. My fury caught fire and it began to thunder and lightning all around me. I continued to snap at him "This is my area, go, GO!" I said as I got lightning to strike down before him. He snarled, "This is not over, you're all going to die if you do not go over to our side" before he turned and ran. Jenna ran to Billy to help him up. "What do we do now? This is the fourth time this year." "We have to go to camp half blood, because I do not think that we survive alone anymore." "You take the other to the camp, while I go to Olympus and tell them what Lycaon has told of Gaea and Kronos." I replied. I put on my hood and started running

**THIRD POV ON OLYMPOS**

It was the annual meeting on Percy but after 100 years had the courage to find him gone. All the leaders of the cabins were there there (They had all gotten immortalety) and the gods were all there. Zeus started to talk "Does anyone have any news about Percy?" all was quiet. "Well ok, we have more important things to do ..." "What is more important than Percy?" Thalia said, "Everything is more important than my half brother" said Jose. They all began to argue about what was most important Percy or Zeus would say "Kronos and Gaea has come loose and gathers an army to destroy us and we need help with this." Zeus said, "why do we need help we have got me." Jose said, "Shut up!" Thalia said, "Let my boyfriend be!" Annabeth said, "Be quiet, we need help with this war." "Maybe I can help with that." said a voice that came into the room.

**THALIA POV**

I and all the others turned toward the door where the voice came from and there was a figure who spoke "We can solve each other's problems, I and my flock needs a place to stay and we can fight pretty good." "The voice I've heard it before." I said, "That's you" I said when I recognized the voice, "You are the voice of the forest for 90 years, when we look for Percy." "So you heard us." "Who are us?" Hades asked, "Who we are, we are a group similar to the hunters., we called us the wolves" "Why do you do that?" asked Clarisse "Because we are werewolves." he replied with a grin "Why do we need your help?" asked Jose "Because I alone can beat all the Olympic gods alone." replied the figure. "How can you do that?" asked Zeus "We have trained for at least 70 years each, every day." "What's your name?" I asked "I am Alpha" replied the figure. "The rest of the group coming in 2 days to the camp so if you do not want it to be destroid should tell you that they do not get pissed off at them.". "There was something familiar about the voice but I can not put my finger on it" I said to Nico, "Yes, I agree" he replied


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**WHO DO YOU THINK THAT PERCY TO BE WITH**

**NOT ANNABETH BUT ANYONE ELSE**

**WILL THALIA RECOGNIZE THE VOICE AS PERCY'S OR?**

**SEND A PM AND SAY WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIM: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

**CHAPTER 4: BACK TO CAMP 2**

**PERCY POV**

I walked out of the throne room while the gods and campers stared at me, I could not help but grin at the way out, "You can't just do this" I heard Annabeth yell at me "I can't do what, demigod?" I spat the words at her "You can't just walk in here and say that your pack are going to stay at the camp!" she answard "I don't want to be here but you need us and we needs you it is that simple as that." I said "And if you just leave us alone then ew just fight with you and stays for ourselves the rest of the time." I finished.

**JENNA POV**

The pack was in wolves shape and we runned. We had been runing for a day and a half and was not long away from the camp "Beta, where are we going?" one asked me "We are going to camp half blood" "What is that?" asked a second"It's a camp for sons and daughters of the greek gods." I said "Like us?" a third one asked "Yes," I answered. I was not too sure about the camp. Percy was not happy with the idea of going back, but after the fourth attacks he understood that we had to go there.

We was runing a couple of houres before we took a break. We laid down to sleep "tomorrow we reach the camp if we run all day as ley down and sleep." I said out to the pack. They all layed down

**JOSE POV**

"What the fuck does this Alpha think he is, I'm much stronger than he, I am after all the strongest demigod to ever live. I mean he is just a fucking pain in the ass nothing more." We were going back to camp when Poseidon asked me to stay a little longer. After all the others had left "What is it father?" I asked him. "It's about Annabeth, I and Atheana have talked and we concluded that you and Annabeth can be together as you want." Poseidon said. I was shocked Poseidon and Atheana had agreed about something. "I am honored about it. I I will ask for her hand" I said "You are dismissed." Poseidon said and I turned and started to walk out "That Alpha dude are going to get fucked up under capture the flag." I said quietly to myself while I smiled

**PERCY POV**

I hated going back to this place, I loved being in the wild, I could see why Artemis had the hunters, 1 more day to the pack got here and I had someone to talk to. One of the campers come to me "Who are you?" he asked "None of your business." I said back to him. "No need to by rude!." he yelled at me while I turned and began to walk. I changed into wolves and ran into the woods, "One day, the others in the pack come here" I thought while I ran. I thought of something while I ran, it was Wednesday today, maybe they still had capture the flagg on Fridays. I started to grin. I stayed away from the campers the rest of the day.

**NEXT DAY**

**JENNA POV**

We had come here sooner than expected. The time was around 4 in the afternoon when we arrived. Percy came towards us when we arrived, "Hey, what's up?" he asked. "Not much, just happy to be here." I replied, "Let's go and show the demigods who we are. Pack let's go!" he shouted. We followed him, I went next to him and asked him "What happens now?" "Now shall I ask Chiron if we can camp in the woods over there." he said, pointing "Pack, go to the forest and put up the camp!" he yelled. "I go and talk to Chiron." he told me and went. I followed the Pack to the campsite Percy had set up his tent on. , after we had set up tents came Percy back "We will presangtere us during the campfire in the evening, you can walk around in the camp before, but have the hoods up and not talk to anyone, you can nod and stuff but not talk to someone." he said. When everyone had gone, I sat and Percy again. "So are you coming and looking at the camp?" he asked me, "Why not." I replied and got up. When we came out of the woods I saw Billy, Josh, Frank and May fight with some campers, other campers gathered around. Percy began to go over there, he went into the fight and grabbed them and pulled them over to our camp while they tried to get loose

**? POV**

"You killed him, I guess since you dare to show your face here Lycaon or what?" I said firmly to him. "He got himself escaped, but we know that he is in Camp Half Blood." Lycaon said with fear in his voice. "Then we send an attack which take 200 monsters and attackers get the alpha here as soon as possible!" I shouted to him while the walls around me vibrated


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIM: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

**CHAPTER 5: THE INVASION OF CAMP HALF BLOOD**

**THALIA POV**

there was something familiar about the voice of Alpha, but I knew not what. Hunters and I were on our way to camp half-blood because Artemis had a meeting at Olymos with the other gods. After Percy had left had it not been the same to go back, Annabeth and I had not talked after that and she had told everyone that he had cheated on her and then tried to kill her and Jose because he was jealous I had spent the last 100 years to look after him so nearly all campers hated me because they thought he would do something against Jose since he was the strongest demigod of all time and it was not him anymore

When we went the other girls to cabin 8 (think it was the cabin to Artemis) while I went to tell Chiron that we were here, the way I saw some hooded people fight with someone Ares campers "Seriously, they fought with us or against us. "I heard the superior voice of Annabeth I turned and saw Annabeth and Jose talk together behind me, Annabeth looked at me and smiled I turned and saw Alpha and another one get away, Alpha went to fight the fight and grabbed the four hooded people and dragged them along to the forest. "Who does he think he is?" Jose said with disdain in his voice. I turned and was about to say something when a voice said, "A leader, and he is an better than you." I could not help but smile, face to Jose when he found out that talked with one of the hooded people, "and who are you?" Annabeth asked annoyed "I am Beta." she said, extending his hand. "Do you really think I'm going to take in the hand, you're not worthy to look at me." Annabeth said "Ooh, touchy." Beta said back and took the hand down She started to walk away, but I jogged to her and started talking, "Hey I'm Thalia." "I am Beta." she said and smiled, "Daughter of Zeus?" she asked, "How did you know?" I said, "I can smell it on you." Beta said and smiled even bigger. We walked and talked for a while before they heard a voice shout "Attack!" "What's happening?" asked Beta "We are under attack!" I said back got up and ran to retrieve my bow.

**BETA POV**

Thalia ran away and I ran to tell the Alpha. I changed into wolves and run, when I got to our camp, I saw that all were wolves and we were going to go "Alpha, we are attacked." I said to him "I know we are going to save their skins." Wolves let the monsters show how good we are and save this place." We ran as wolves to battle. When we arrived it was chaos there and Atlas led the attack. "Go and help the campers, while I will take Atlas he changed to human took out two swords and ran towards Atlas. "Attack!" I cried, and the wolves ran to help the campers and it was good since they were about to lose the battle but we jumped in and faces of the campers, priceless, I took out the ten nearest monsters in 3 seconds. We took out 150 monsters in the next 10 minutes. We held on to win when I looked over at Percy and behind him so Jose come with raised sword on track to beat Percy, but Jose did not know was that he had bathed in the River Styx. The sword broke into pieces when it hit Percy. Percy turned turned to Jose and started to fight against Atlas again. I could not help but grin from it. We took the last monsters and humans were on the left and went to support Percy, there is one thing you must know about Percy and that is that he does not like to get help, he will manage everything yourself. Not that he needed help either when we got to him he had his sword against the throat to Atlas You're all going to die but you and you're lucky, "said Atlas, pointing at Percy and me." He wants you to live. "He said with a smile before he disappeared." What did he mean by that? "Asked one of the campers. "I do not know." said Percy "What are you?" asked Jose "What we are, we are werewolves." I answered "But what are you?" I asked "What do you mean?" asked Jose "I saw you when you tried to kill the Alpha." I said angrily "Beta it's okay." Percy said, "No it is not, he tried to kill you." "Yes, and we will believe that the greatest demigod ever tried to kill a werewolf who had not had a chance." said Annabeth "Whatever." Percy said, "See you at the campfire tonight" he said, before he and the others followed him and me in the end


End file.
